Love is complicated
by scorpion22
Summary: After a long break up Austin finally realizes who the one woman he wants is, but can he put his past behind him to try and have a life with her. Read and find out and then review.


I own nothing, nothing, and nothing.

Austin Powers; international man of mystery closed the door to his penthouse apartment behind the two Asian twins he had just been shagging, and for reasons he didn't know or understand he felt incomplete. He found himself in his office, his mind was not on the Asian twins, but instead on a woman he had loved and by mistakes he had made that he couldn't take back, he had lost her too. He kept a picture of her on his desk among the other pictures that cluttered the top. He didn't even have a picture of his late wife Vanessa on his desk, that picture he kept hidden away in his desk, but the he kept a picture of Felicity on his desk wherever he went. Austin didn't know why he kept her picture there after all this time, but what he did know was that sometimes he missed her. Austin had been with many women all over the world, but Felicity always held a special place in his heart.

"I can't handle this stuff on my own "snapped Austin getting up and leaving the penthouse, driving to see the one man who had been with as many women as he had, someone he knew could advise him on this particular subject.

"Get it together man, get in together "whispered Austin when he arrived at his dads' mansion, knocking on the door, and stepping inside as it was opened being greeted by the maid.

"Thanks "said Austin as he was escorted to the study to wait on his father, taking a seat as the maid shut the door with a click.

"Austin I wasn't expecting you "said his dad as he entered the room. Austin shook hands with his dad before he took a seat across from him.

"Dad you've been with a lot of woman…but how did you know when you wanted to be with mum for…forever how do I know when I've found that particular woman "said Austin in a rush.

"Well son with your mother it was like I was struck by a bolt of lightning when you find her you'll know "explained his dad seeming to appraise his son.

" This girl she lives in New York city now should I call her and beg her for another chance and…and what if she won't give me one do I run after her " questioned Austin seeming to be talking more to himself then his dad. After hearing all about how Austin had met Felicity, his dad looked at him over his glasses a mixture of sympathy and wonder in his stare.

"That's quite the story son this girl sounds like quite the lady "observed his dad smiling and shaking his head at the love sick puppy dog look in his sons eye.

"Yeah she is dad, she's smart and beautiful one of a kind "breathed Austin taking a picture of Felicity out of wallet and handing it to his dad.

"Son the past is the past, but you need to call this woman tell her that you love her, and beg her to come back to London, but this time don't bugger it up, and be absolutely certain that you love her son because you don't want to hurt her all over again "said his dad gravely standing over him now and looking sternly at him.

"Yeah dad I'll do that I love her I'm sure of that "stated Austin standing and embracing his dad before turning for the door.

"Austin wait "called his dad stopping him in his tracks as he stood in the doorway.

"Remember what I said don't bugger it up again "said his dad looking at him in a fatherly manner.

"I won't dad thanks "whispered Austin running out the front door, past the maid, out of the mansion, and to his car. Austin drove back to his apartment parking his car in the street instead of the parking garage where he usually parked it, and running to the elevator that led to his penthouse.

"Got to find her number "breathed Austin walking into the apartment, turning on all the lights, and heading straight for his office. Austin pulled drawers out of his desk, empting the contents out over the top, searching till he found what he was looking for, his little black book. Looking through the book, he searched for Felicities most recent phone number, but it wasn't there.

Austin dropped the book frustrated before picking it up and throwing it out the door, as he picked it up a scrap of paper fell out of it onto his desk.

"What's this "asked Austin staring at the small scrap of paper before picking it up. Turning the piece of paper over, he read the word written on the other side, it read. Felicity Shagwell 555-0163 New York City New York.

"Thank you "laughed Austin bringing the scrap of paper to his lips, kissing it.

" Phone, phone, phone where is the phone " sang Austin moving through the penthouse now searching for the phone, finally entering his bedroom where he found it noticing his bed was still in disarray from his encounter with the twins.

"Guess I should make the bed first "muttered Austin setting the scrap of paper on the bed as he fixed the sheets. He didn't know what to say as he sat down on the bed, pulling the phone over. What if she said no, what if she hung up on him, there were so many ifs and then there was the biggest if of them all, what if she said yes. Austin picked up the receiver, signing he felt like his whole life depended on this one phone call; finally he put the receiver to his ear waiting for the operator to come on.

"Hello operator I'd like to make a collect call to the states number is 555-0163 "said Austin to the operator signing when he started to hear ringing.

The phone rang and rang, but finally the operator came back on again telling him that there was no answer. Austin slammed the phone down harder than meant to, putting it back on the nightstand, deciding to sleep a little bit before calling again, he lay down on the bed closing his eyes. Waking up the next morning Austin took a shower before getting dressed, and having breakfast. After breakfast he went back into his bedroom, picking up the phone and bringing it to sit next to him on the bed again. He told the operator Felicities number again listening as it began to ring. Felicity answered the phone this time and Austin couldn't help laughing and smiling when he heard her say hello.

"Felicity "asked Austin unable to hide the smile in his voice.

"Austin is that you "asked Felicity, Austin answered her in the affirmative.

"Yeah it's me now before you hang up please listen I need to talk to you "said Austin his words rushed.

"What do you want Austin I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again "seethed Felicity?

" Felicity first of all I'm sorry I shouldn't have shagged that other woman, but I'm sure now that you're the one I want, and I love you " said Austin.

"You're sorry you…you love me "breathed Felicity before allowing him to continue.

"I know I've hurt you and I promise you that I will never do that again just please come back to London, come back to me please Felicity "begged Austin.

"Austin I don't know I have a life here "cried Felicity as she cried over his words.

"Don't cry love… I love you and I will take care of you just please come back to me "begged Austin.

" Is it going to be like last time Austin you…you said you loved me and all it got me was a broken heart " cried Felicity.

"No that will never happen again I am going to make you happy, I'm going to love you every day from now on "whispered Austin.

"I love you too Austin I'll come back to London to be with you "cried Felicity.

"You will OH love that's great "laughed Austin a smile spreading across his face.

"I'll call you the day before I get on the plane to London and when I arrive at the airport in London you can pick me up ok "whispered Felicity before hanging up. Austin put the phone back where it belonged jumping for joy; he then went to go see if there were any empty apartments in this building for her to live in when she arrived.

He knew that this time with Felicity he had to take things slow, which was why he had to get her an apartment of her own; he knew she wouldn't want to live with him at least not right away.

"Basil its Austin "greeted Austin as he talked on the phone with Basil asking him if Felicity could be his new partner, Basil agreed to the idea without a fight. Weeks went by and he hadn't heard from Felicity though everyone around him heard about her as he told everyone he saw about her.

"Thank you "said Austin to the postal worker as he watched men carry boxes with Felicities name on them into his apartment. Every box that came was taken to Felicities new apartment; it was only five floors below his penthouse.

He had the boxes unpacked; making sure everything was put where he thought Felicity would want it. The refrigerator was fully stocked with all her favorites plus anything else he thought she might like.

"You're going to be working for Felicity and myself now "Austin told his maid who wasn't very happy about this until she found out this meant her pay was doubled. Austin was just about to leave for dinner with his dad, brother, and his family when the phone rang, he ran to it hoping it was Felicity as he did every time the phone rang. Austin answered the phone, smiling when he heard Felicities voice through the receiver.

"Austin "breathed Felicity.

"Hello love "laughed Austin overjoyed to hear her voice.

"I called to make sure all my things had arrived, and to make sure you were going to pick me up at the airport tomorrow "breathed Felicity.

"Yes everything arrived just fine I…I put it all in your new apartment "whispered Austin. Felicity wasn't the least bit surprised he had gotten her an apartment, after all this time he still knew her better than anyone else.

"Austin thank you that's so sweet so…I guess I'll see you tomorrow at seven I…I love you "whispered Felicity. Austin smiled standing as he leaned into the receiver.

"I love you too I…I can't wait to see you "said Austin before hearing her hang up. Austin hung up the phone, turning off all the lights in his penthouse as he left. He was in the elevator now, walking into the parking garage and over to his car.

As he drove to dinner with his family Austin felt better then he'd felt in years, he hadn't felt this way since her, part of him couldn't bring himself to say her name. Vanessa he forced himself to think her name, his mind pictured her, Vanessa his beautiful Vanessa.


End file.
